El Triste
by Akirem
Summary: Cuanto podemos soportar despues de que el verdadero amor nos ha abandonado... los milagros aun existen?


**Un pequenio oneshot, corto, pero espero que les agrade, si quieren ambientarse escuchen la cancion que me inspiro a escribirlo..."el triste" la canta otro principe que estoy segura muchos conoceran.."josejose".. no pude resisitirme a escribir algo inspirado en esta cancion que siempre que la escucho me imagino a nuestro Duque mientras camina solo bajo la nieve entre las calles de Broadway..., **

* * *

**El Triste**

Una rosa blanca caía sobre la fría lapida de cemento gris, solo un nombre escrito y un par de fechas indicaban a los visitantes la identidad de la persona que descansaba eternamente en es lugar. La mano que había dejado caer la flor volvía a su cálido refugio dentro de la bolsa del obscuro abrigo. Aquel hombre parecía ser solo una sombra que se movía sigilosamente alejándose de aquel sitio al que acudía solo una vez al año, esa era su tercera visita… un aniversario mas desde la muerte de su esposa…

Sus pasos se hundían en la fría nieve, la soledad en la que había vivido siempre de una u otra manera, le pesaba como una enorme roca sobre sus hombros. Su trabajo le daba todo lo que muchos deseaban, dinero, fama, lujos… atención por parte de las damas mas bellas de la sociedad y sin embargo… la tristeza que le regalaba su soledad era cada día mas profunda… razón por la cual habían comenzado a llamarlo y con absoluta razón…"el triste". Y si lo era que mas daba?.

Lo compadecían, y que sabían ellos de su vida para compadecerlo?, nada, nadie jamás se preocupo por conocerlo interiormente, se conformaban con saber que era el actor que Broadway esperaba…ni siquiera la mujer que en un pasado juro amarlo intensamente conocía su verdadero yo, no, ella se conformo con tenerlo a su lado como un trofeo que podía lucir y que le brindaba la fama que no pudo obtener por su propio esfuerzo, fue mas fácil cobijarse bajo su sombra y vivir de una posición robada, si, porque eso había hecho ella, robar un lugar que el jamás pensó darle, un lugar que le pertenecía a la verdadera razón de su tristeza, esa, que era la causa de su soledad, porque aunque estuviera rodeado de miles de personas, al no tenerla a ella a su lado, estaba solo.

Muchos habían justificado su tristeza a causa de la muerte de su esposa, pero no sabían que ni siquiera ella logro disminuir su dolor que venia de varios años antes, desde que su verdadero amor partió abandonándolo bajo una fría noche de invierno, tan fría y gris como aquella que lo cubría en ese momento. A su alrededor, las luces y adornos de alegres coloridos que anunciaban la época navideña y el fin de otro año, llenaban las calles y las fachadas de negocios y casas… pero para el… el color, la alegría, la vida, se fueron con "ella," desde que sus esmeraldas dejaron de guiarlo con su alegre brillo… todo se volvió gris.

Los primeros días de su separación habían sido una completa tortura, después de algunos meses los pocos compañeros que lograron un acercamiento con el, incluso, su ahora socio y que se decía su amigo lo habían juzgado loco por pasarse todo el tiempo hablando de una mujer que nadie conocía, por platicarles entre copas las maravillas que ella lograba en el con solo una mirada… "que triste que siempre hables de un espejismo", le habían dicho en alguna ocasión… lo que ellos ignoraban era que recordándola a ella, los momentos de su adolescencia en su compañía mientras vivían tras las paredes del colegio San pablo, sus únicas vacaciones compartidas en escocia y las pocas horas vividas a su lado en NewYorck… esos recuerdos, eran lo que le permitían seguir viviendo, pues solo pensando en ella era que lograba sobrevivir a la tristeza y soledad que lo rodeaban y lo perforaban dolorosamente recordándole a cada segundo que no estaba a su lado. Y que si le gustaba torturarse con sus recuerdos?, no deseaba la compasión de nadie, ni necesitaba su piedad… mucho menos la falsa compañía de aquellos que solo querían aprovechar su fama… no, no necesitaba de nadie, de nadie… solo del recuerdo de su amor perdido.

Quizá algún día volviera a verla, quizá la vida volvería cruzar sus caminos aunque fuera por solo un par de segundos, no lo sabia, ni siquiera podía asegurar si viviría un día mas, pero lo que si podía jurar y gritar a quien no lo creyera… era que su amor seria eterno… porque la amaría aun mas haya de la muerte… y si era verdad lo que muchos decían de que existía otra vida en la que se rencarnaba… entonces la buscaría sin importar que su separación volviera a repetirse… porque todo lo que sufría, todo el dolor y la tristeza… valían la pena por solo haberla conocido y poder amarla como la amaba.

El triste… si, era el triste… y probablemente moriría siéndolo, porque nadie ni nada podría devolverle la alegría de vivir si no estaba con ella. Un copo de nieve cayo golpeando su mejilla, pero se desvaneció al chocar con la cálida agua salada que salía de sus ojos de mar, no podía evitarlo, era ya una rutina como todo en su vida… las lagrimas salían por si solas después de que el recuerdo de sus ojos verdes cruzaba su mente.

La medianoche llego justo cuando se detenía frente a la puerta de su apartamento, el sonido de las campanas de alguna lejana iglesia repicaban anunciando el inicio de un año mas y el termino de otro, un nuevo ciclo comenzaba pero para el que no esperaba nada nuevo en su vida… no importaba, metió la llave en la cerradura y no hubo la respuesta esperada…olvido cerrar cuando partió al teatro?... quizá. Empujo la puerta de su viejo apartamento, ese por el que lo criticaban tanto la prensa como sus compañeros, le preguntaban una y otra vez, como era posible que el actor mas famoso de los últimos tiempos pudiera vivir en un lugar como aquel?, si, podía pagar un departamento de lujo, podía ir a vivir a una área exclusiva, comprar una mansión… pero nada de eso le brindaría recuerdos de las pocas horas que compartió con ella en ese pequeño y humilde lugar.

Su seño se arrugo cuando la imagen de aquel símbolo navideño se desplego ante sus ojos, su departamento estaba en penumbras, solo la luces de colores relampagueantes que cubrían aquel pino brindaban un poco de claridad… una silueta se distinguía cerca de dicho adorno, era una mujer, no muy alta, su pelo caía por la espalda en ondas hasta sus caderas, el vestido era de un verde intenso… podía adivinarlo por el reflejo de las lucecillas que seguían con su tarea de apagar y encender rítmicamente, el corazón comenzó a palpitarle de prisa…

Con una copa en cada mano la mujer comenzó a caminar en su dirección, él estaba petrificado… acaso los deseos que se pedían durante las campanadas de fin de año se cumplían?... la luz que entraba por la puerta a sus espaldas le fue regalando poco a poco una imagen mas clara de la persona que se acercaba a el…

-Feliz año nuevo… Terry…- la sonrisa que se dibujo en los labios trasformados de los de una niña a los de una sensual mujer le devolvió la vida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era ella, su nariz respingona y sus casi extinguidas pecas, esas manchitas cafesosas que el tanto amaba… y sus adorables ojos esmeralda, si, ella estaba ahí… sonriéndole, esperando por el, su mirada brillaba, resplandecía devolviéndole el color a todo lo que los rodeaba…. – yo… fueron varios años esperándote… y algunos otros reuniendo el valor para venir en tu búsqueda… Terry… en mi tampoco a cambiado nada….

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que al poca cordura que le quedaba se perdiera… un par de pasos y dos copas caían al suelo rompiéndose y derramando aquel liquido burbujeante, no importaba… lo único que importaba eran sus labios unidos, sus brazos rodeándose uno a otro, sus cuerpos llamándose con desesperación… El triste… el triste moría con el viejo año.

* * *

**les gusto?, espero que si, por supuesto la lapida no es de nadie mas que de susana marlow... y me parecio justo que fuera lapecas quien viniera a buscarlo despues de haber sido ella la que tomo la decicion de alejarse y dejarselo completito a la gusana... jajajaja, bueno, pues espero sus comentarios si es que fue de su agrado y sino pues tambien espero sus comentarios, gracias mil, bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo... Akirem**


End file.
